This invention relates to a tea pot having a tea filter. The problem with brewing fresh tea with tea leaves as opposed to the current fashion either of having instant tea or using tea bags is to ensure that the tea is in adequate contact with the brewing water while preventing the tea leaves from leaving the brewing vessel, normally a tea pot, while the tea is being poured out. One means of achieving this is to provide a tea filter separate from the tea pot and through which the tea is poured so that any tea leaves poured out of the tea pot will be collected in the tea filter and not in the recipients' cup.
The present invention seeks to obviate or substantially reduce the above problem by providing a tea filter for location in a tea pot.